Venganza y deseo
by Dannu
Summary: En un reino dominado por un tirano, un hombre considerado un criminal busca vengarse y rescatar al trono que es suyo por derecho. Pero el amor puede cambiar completamente sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

_Holas..._

_Esta fanfic pertenece a una ficwriter brasileña llamada Juliane Chan._

_Le he pedido permiso para traducirla y publicarla en español porque es una de las mejores historias que he leído._

_Hizo mucho éxito entre los ficwriters brasileños y creo que sería un intercambio maravilloso que ustedes, hablantes de español que no entiendan el portugués, puedan desfrutarla._

_Les agradezco a todos y espero que les guste un montón. Muy linda historia._

_Besos a todos._

**o.O.o**

**VENGANZA Y DESEO**

**o.O.o**

**Bienvenidos al reino de Pallas, un mundo dominado por reyes tiranos, leyes y tradiciones inviolables. **

**Se preparen para acompañar la saga de un hombre en busca de venganza y que encontró el más puro de los sentimientos.**

**o.O.o**

En un mundo antiguo, sobre un campo de batallas.

La lluvia caía bulliciosa, castigando el cuerpo cansado y herido de un guerrero implacable. Bajo sus pies, yacían los cuerpos de miles de soldados de su enemigo más odiado. Empuñando en cada mano una espada, encaró los oponentes que aún estaban de pie, los ojos azules fríos y mortales.

- No sean cobardes. – gritó el líder de los soldados – El rey Ares ha prometido un tesoro digno de un imperador por la cabeza del león Aiolia. Aún somos quince guerreros contra uno y él está herido.

Incitados por las palabras del líder y las promesas de riquezas, tres soldados avanzaron contra Aioria, pero encontraron solamente una muerte rápida en la lámina de su espada, que cortó el aire con una velocidad impresionante.

- Mátenlo...- el líder ya no estaba seguro de su victoria.

Aunque estuviera con el brazo herido, Aiolia mantenía su mirada fría, que ocultaba la furia de un león salvaje. No era un rebelde cualquiera. Él era Aiolia, un príncipe sin reino, un proscrito entre los suyos, también conocido por El León asesino, una bestia sanguinaria de los campos de batallas, el hombre que, solito, mató quince soldados del rey Ares como si nada.

Frente a su superioridad, los soldados pensaron en retroceder, pero bajo los gritos y amenazas de su comandante, terminaron por avanzar todos a la vez. No obstante, una sombra negra surgió y se puso delante de Aiolia y con movimientos rápidos y hábiles de su espada, eliminó todos los soldados que restaban.

La sombra volvió sus ojos de modo desaprobador hacia su compañero.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido para que no salgas sólo, Aiolia?

- Eras el capitán de la guardia de mi hermano, Shura, no mío. – contestó el otro, limpiando la sangre des sus láminas y guardándolas en sus vainas.

- Era amigo de tu hermano y él me ha hecho prometer que te cuidaría antes de morir en mis brazos. – contestó Shura, impaciente – No seas burro de morir en una trampa urdida por Ares, antes que te puedas vengar y libertar tu gente de este usurpador.

- Lo siento si fui áspero contigo, Shura – respondió un poco triste – Hoy necesité salir y desahogar, no imaginé encontrar una patrulla. Hoy es aniversario de muerte de Aiolos.

Shura se calló. Sabía cuanto le dolía aquel asunto. No debía de ser fácil crecer sin los padres, que murieron en circunstancias misteriosas, y aún peor presenciar el asesinato del hermano, con tan sólo quince años de edad, quien lo había educado y amado con tanto cariño. Y para colmo, ser acusado por este crimen.

Sólo él y otras pocas personas de confianza sabían la verdad. Shura y dos otros soldados valerosos fueron testigos de los ardiles de Ares para usurpar el trono. Y si no fuera ellos, Aiolia habría compartido el mismo triste fin del regente Aiolos.

- Andemos antes que la lluvia nos ahogue. – dijo Shura.

- ¿Dónde están Aldebarán y Mu? – preguntó Aiolia, siguiendo el amigo.

- Fueron a la capital. – contestó – Parece que nuestro informante tiene noticias muy interesantes.

Cuando llegaron al campamento secreto de los rebeldes, oculto en las montañas, encontraron sus amigos esperándolos. Parecían ansiosos por darles las últimas noticias del reino.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Mu, preocupado por la herida en el brazo de Aiolia.

- Un accidente de entrenamiento. - dijo Shura, rápidamente - ¿Qué novedades ha mandado nuestro amigo secreto de la corte?

- Ésta ustedes adorarán. – respondió Aldebarán – El rey se va a casar.

- ¿Casar? – se sorprendió Aiolia.

- Natural. – Shura parecía calmo – Para sentirse más seguro en el poder, ciertamente necesita de un heredero.

- Pero no es sólo por eso...- dijo Mu – Este casamiento nos puede traer serios problemas. La novia elegida es heredera de un poderoso reino y un respetable ejército.

- ¿Y con quién se casará? – preguntó Aiolia – Esta novia de un poderoso reino...

- Ella era tu prometida, Aiolia...- contestó Mu, haciendo con que el otro le mirara con incredulidad – Sé que la viste pocas veces cuando niños, cuando tu hermano buscaba la paz con el reino de Themiscera. La novia es...

**o.O.o**

- ¿Princesa Marín? – una de las siervas la llamó, desviándole la mirada del paisaje de su bella ciudad.

- Sí, Luna.

- La comitiva enviada por su novio ya está lista para partir. – informó la criada – La reina Hypólita y su hermana le aguardan para despedirse.

- Gracias. Dígale que ya estoy yendo.

La criada hizo una reverencia y salió, Marín volvió a observar el paisaje, suspirando desanimada. Viajar hacia un reino lejano, abandonar sus costumbres para honrar un compromiso antiguo de casamiento, que sellaría la paz entre su reino y el reino de Pallas, la asustaba. Aún más casarse con un hombre que no conocía.

Sin embargo, era la princesa de Themiscera y haría lo posible para mantener la paz.

Se miró al espejo, ya no vestía las ropas de guerrera, como si había habituado a estar. La reina Hypólita tuvo en cuenta los mínimos detalles y encargó la más valerosa guerrera para acompañarla. Marín sonrió satisfecha. Por lo menos no estaría sóla, sino con su amiga Shina.

La orgullosa amazona estaba vestida para una batalla. Nadie era capaz de alejarla de su espada y armadura.

Entraron en el carruaje y partieron. Durante el trayecto, Shina tenía una expresión soturna, como si no estuviese a ir hacia un casamiento y sino a un funeral.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shina? – preguntó Marín, de golpe.

- Todo eso. – dijo la amazona, haciendo gestos como si quisiera mostrarle algo – No es cierto que desistas de todo para casar con un hombre que no conoces. No es digno de una amazona.

- Sé que la tradición exige que una amazona de la casa real sólo se case con un hombre que demuestre ser más fuerte que ella, venciéndola en un combate. Pero es un caso especial. – Marín observó el paisaje montañoso a través de la ventana – No sé nada sobre mi marido, sólo que es un hombre fuerte, un guerrero, y también muy bueno. Quizá me haga feliz.

- Hunf. – desdeñó la amazona, nada convencida. – He oído que es un hombre raro, misterioso, que oculta su cara con una máscara.

- Supe que lo hace porque posee una herida horrible en su rostro, causada por uno de los asesinos del regente Aiolos. – contestó Marín – Él fue uno de los pocos testigos del hecho.

- Aún así, me parece raro...

**o.O.o Mientras eso, en el reino de Pallas o.O.o**

- Explíqueme, capitán Guilty, ¿Cómo un sólo hombre pudo matar cincuenta de los míos solito? – preguntó Ares, sentado en el trono, mirando frígidamente por detrás de la máscara, el pobre capitán arrodillado delante de él, esperando su punición.

- Perdón, milord. – pedía con humildad. – Pero el rebelde Aiolia parecía un demonio incontrolable. Un verdadero león enfurecido. Pero pude escapar con vida, señor.

- Para tu suerte, estoy de buen humor. – hizo un gesto – Salga de aquí antes que cambie de idea y mande decapitarlo.

- S-sí. – el capitán salió inmediatamente, pero con atención hacia los lords que entraban.

- Acérquense, amigos. – Saga llamó y ordenó a sus sirvientes – Traigan el mejor vino.

Luego que habían sido servidos, Ares se levantó e irguió su taza.

- Lords Camus, Milo, Afrodita, Shaka, mi consejero de confianza Shion, lamento la ausencia de mi hermano Saga y sabio maestro Dohko, pero los he llamado aquí para anunciarles una buena noticia.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Lord Camus, observando su taza.

- Imaginé que ya lo supieran. En breve, tendremos una reina. Dentro de pocos días, la princesa Marín de Themiscera llegará para unirse a mí en matrimonio. ¡Salud!

Los lords irguieron sus tazas para alabar la novedad. Camus permanecía con una expresión fría e inalterada. Milo sonreía de forma misteriosa.

**o.O.o**

Luego de dos días de viaje, la caravana de la princesa Marín pasaba por una vereda entre las montañas. A pesar de la atención de sus soldados, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que eran observados por miles de ojos ocultos en las rocas de los montes.

- Allá. – dijo Aldebarán – La supuesta princesa está en el carruaje.

- Vale...- habló Aiolia – Dé las órdenes a los hombres. La pasajera no debe ser molestada en ninguna hipótesi, bajo el castigo de enfrentar mi furia.

- Ataquemos. – dijo Shura.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Shina, súbitamente, a Marín.

- Tengo un presentimiento malo. – contestó mirando la ventana.

- Tú y tus...- fue interrumpida por el grito de alerta de los soldados.

Eran atacadas. Instintivamente, Shina desvainó su espada y le entregó a Marín su puñal. La princesa agarró el arma, preparándose para todo. Prefería morir luchando, con honor, que someterse al enemigo y sufrir las peores humillaciones en sus manos. Era así como vivían y morían las amazonas.

Ellas observaban por las grietas de la ventana lo que pasaba afuera. Tan pronto como había empezado, el ataque terminó. Los soldados de Ares habían sido derrotados, sobrando sólo uno, ahorrado para servir de mensajero.

- Vuelva a la capital. – dijo un hombre que Marín acreditó ser el líder – Y diga al déspota Ares que si quiere su novia nuevamente, incólume, deberá seguir mis exigencias. Y que brevemente el león Aiolia le mandará noticias.

- ¿León Aiolia? – Shina quedó sorprendida. - ¿Los rebeldes del reino de Pallas?

- ¿Aiolia? – Marín sostuvo su respiración. La última vez en que lo había visto, era tan sólo un niño. Ahora era un hombre peligroso, un asesino que maquinó la muerte de su propio hermano.

- ¿Era él que tú...? –

- Están viniendo. – dijo Marín, cortando la pregunta de Shina. Imaginó como él estaría ahora.

Por fin lo pudo ver cuando se acercó al coche. Los cabellos de un rubio medio cobre, caían masculina y descuidadamente sobre la frente bronceada. Una virilidad atrayente se dibujaba en los bellos rasgos. Los ojos azules y fríos decían que era un hombre seguro de sí, orgulloso de su posición como líder. Alto, robusto...Marín suspiró. Aquel niño delgado y convencido que había conocido cuando niña, se había vuelto un hombre asustadoramente seductor.

- Prepárese. – dijo Shina, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Aiolia iba a abrir la puerta, pero Shura le hizo un gesto comprendido prontamente por el amigo. El león hizo un gesto para que sus amigos se alejaran y nada hicieran. Shura agarró su espada y se preparó para abrir la puerta, mientras Aiolia aguardaba a un costado.

Con un movimiento brusco y rápido, Shura abrió la puerta y casi no tuvo tiempo para desviarse de una lámina que pasó al ras de su cabeza, cortando algunos hilos de su pelo negro. Una joven de pelo verdoso avanzó hacia Shura, peleando con él por igual con la espada.

Aiolia observaba todo con divertimiento. Escuchó un sonido proveniente del interior del carruaje. Dándose vuelta, lo único que pudo ver fue un taco atingiéndole en la cara con violencia. Sintió que alguien estaba sobre sí, amenazándolo con un puñal en su garganta. Él se vio frente a la mujer más bella que jamás había visto en su vida.

- Si no quieren que su líder muera, déjenos ir. – ordenó la pelirroja.

- Aún no. – dijo Aiolia, agarrándola por sus pulsos con ligereza, girando sus cuerpos, invirtiendo las posiciones, manteniendo la joven bajo su cuerpo con las manos presas.

- ¡Princesa! – la guerrera con la espada se distrajo, dando a Shura la oportunidad de desarmarla.

Seguro de su victoria, Shura sonreí, exhibiéndose a sus amigos. Mu menea la cabeza negativamente, pues la guerrera lo ataca, dándole una patada en su estómago y una trompada en su cara, dejándolo tonto. Los soldados daban carcajadas. Ella agarró de nuevo su espada.

Aiolia suspiró con desánimo frente a la actitud de su amigo. Marín aprovechó la ocasión para tirarle tierra en sus ojos y golpeó su cara también.

- ¡Más que plaga de mujer! – dijo, levantándose mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se desvió de una secuencia de puñetazos y patadas, pues la pelirroja luchaba con ferocidad.

- Creo que no le gustas a ella. – gritó Shura, divirtiéndose y desviándose de otro golpe de la espada de Shina.

- La tuya también no parece que se muere de amor por ti. – contestó Aiolia, amparando una trompada de Marín con las manos.

- Andemos con eso. – dijo Aldebarán – Estoy hambriento.

- Siempre lo estás. – comentó Mu.

Shura estaba de acuerdo. Luego de desviarse de otro ataque de la espada de la amazona, le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciéndola abandonar el arma. Aiolia también agarra Marín por sus brazos y la atrapa entre el carruaje y su propio cuerpo, paralizándola.

Shura inmoviliza Shina con un abrazo apretado. Sonreía seguro de su victoria. Pero la amazona le sonríe con malicia y le mete un cabezazo en la nariz e una patada en su pie. Shura la liberta, por el dolor. Los otros se reían. Shina puso las manos en su cintura, rindiéndose. Sabía que no podría enfrentarlos solita.

- ¿Qué quieren con nosotros? – Marín preguntó furiosa.

- Tú, mi amor, eres mi prisionera. – el león contestó.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**o.O.o Venganza y Deseo o.O.o**

**Capítulo II**

- Tú, mi querida, eres mi prisionera.

Marin recibió la noticia con indignación.

- Mejor que me mates. - dijo - Pues si intentas violarme, morderé tu lengua y no te daré este placer.

Su declaración fue recibida en silencio. Todos la miraban sin alterar sus fisionomías. Nadie pareció impresionado con sus palabras. Todos, menos Aioria, cuyos rasgos se volvieron sombríos y la miró enojado, muy ofendido.

- Creas, no estoy interesado en obtener a la fuerza lo que las mujeres me dan con placer. - la agarra por su pulso y la tira hacia Aldebarán - Atenla, se terminó la broma. Vámonos a casa.

Todos festejaron el orden. Hacía días que estaban lejos de casa y ya la extrañaban.

- ¿Y la otra? - preguntó Aldebarán indicando a Shina, con los brazos cruzados, controlando las ganas de matar a alguien.

- Ella no sirve para nada. - dijo Aioria.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? - preguntó Shura.

Shina lo acribilla con la mirada y pregunta:

- ¿Quién o qué ustedes creen que soy? ¿Un objeto o animal?

- ¿Estás seguro? - Aioria mira a Shina, juraría que si pudiera, ella le cortaría la garganta a su amigo - Parece que te traerá muchos problemas.

- Sabes que me gusta dominar una gata salvaje a veces. - contestó pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Shina, que lo aleja con un golpe doloroso.

- Será tu responsabilidad. - declaró Aioria, cierto de que su amigo tendría muchas confusiones por cuenta de la arisca amazona. - Atenla también.

- Quítenle la armadura también. - ordenó Shura.

Cuando un soldado iba a cumplir el orden, recibió un golpe fuerte de la amazona, que lo tiró lejos.

- Nadie toca en mi armadura. - y ella misma se quitó la vestimenta, quedando con sus ropas íntimas, un pantalón y una túnica.

Marin y Shina tuvieron sus pulsos atados con sogas y fueron puestas sobre la montura de dos caballos, dos magníficos corceles, un negro y otro de pelos castaños. La armadura de la amazona fue llevada por otro revelde.

Marin miró a Aioria, cada nervio de su cuerpo deseando acabar con él. Sin ningún aviso, Aioria monta sobre el corcel negro, el mismo caballo que ella. Su brazo fuerte la apretaba contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola muy firme por su cintura, mientras que con la mano libre guiaba las riendas del animal. Él indujo el caballo que si precipitó hacia adelante.

Shura iba a hacer lo mismo con Shina, pero recibió una dura patada en su rostro que lo hizo retrodecer. Ella sonrió triunfante, él la miró furioso, principalmente por las risas que esta situación provocó en sus hombres.

Shura sonreí y con un duro arranque la saca de la montura, montando él mismo. Luego, con la ayuda de un soldado, Shina es erguida y arrojada sobre la montura como si fuera un bolso de papas, delante de Shura. Ella gritó y se contorció.

- ¡Perro desgraciado! - gritaba - ¡Te sacaré el corazón y lo haré en pedazos!

- Muy bien, ahora vámonos. - dijo, pasando su mano en el muslo femenino e incitando el caballo.

**o.O.o En el palacio real de Pallas o.O.o**

Lord Camus miraba el paisaje desde una ventana del salón. De donde estaba tenía una visión previlegiada de su esposa y su hijo pequeño, que caminaban por el jardín de rosas. Habían percebido que eran observados y le ofrecieron una sonrisa.

- El joven Alejandro ha crecido mucho, de verdad se parece contigo. - comentó Miro, llegando - Milady continua linda también.

- Gracias. - dijo Camus sin alterar su rostro - ¿Qué quieres, Miro?

- Percebí que no te pusiste feliz con la noticia del rey sobre su futuro matrimonio. - Miro lo mira discretamente.

- Sólo creo que nuestro soberano se preocupa demasiado con cosas mundanas mientras deja que sus barones hagan lo que quieren con la gente.

- Él anda ocupado con otros asuntos, amigo.

- Sí, como cazar reveldes y promover la guerra entre reinos vecinos. - él mira al amigo con enojo - ¿No te preocupas con el futuro de nuestro reino?

- Claro que sí. Pero tú me conoces desde que éramos de la edad de Alejandro. Prefiero aprovechar mi vida que arriesgarla desafiando los deseos del rey.

- Pues yo prefiero pensar en el futuro de mi hijo. - Camus vuelve a mirar a su familia y dice con frialdad - Ares no es un rey bueno. Sabemos que todos sufren con su comportamiento tiránico. Las rebeliones son el reflejo de este gobierno corrupto y la gente acoje los asesinos de su antiguo soberano como héroes, tal es su desgusto. Además, es difícil creer que el capitán Shura y el príncipe hayan urdido la muerte de Lord Aioros. Pero no creo que te importes con eso. ¡Vuelva a tus noches rellenas de vino, juegos y mujeres, Miro!

- ¡Vale! - Miro se vuelve serio - Pero cuidado con lo que dices, amigo, tus palabras pueden condenar a ti y a todos que amas. Puedes que no creas en lo que digo, pero somos como hermanos y amo tu familia como si fuera mía. No me perdonaría si algo les pasa por causa de tus desconfianzas.

Camus nada dice cuando lo ve salir. Miró su esposa amada y su querido hijo. Haría todo para defenderlos.

**...v...**

Marin se sentía incómoda. Estaba aprisionada en el brazo fuerte de Aioria, que la sostenía contra su pecho. Sus cuerpos rozaban a cada paso del caballo. Ella intentaba librarse, pero era en vano, pues él la agarraba con fuerza.

Aioria le dio una sonrisa discreta al verla contorcerse. No quería admitir, pero le parecía muy placentero mantener el cuerpo de la amazona cautiva cerca al suyo. Ella poseía un dulce olor de flores, que parecía impregnado por todo su cuerpo y cabellos.

Los cabellos rojos, como el crepúsculo, suaves y perfumados. El perfume lo volvía loco. Suspiró, aspirando su aroma. Miró sus lindos rasgos, ahora enojados...

Intentó no demonstrar que verla nuevamente había sido un choque. Era verdad que el tiempo había pasado, pero aún se recordaba de Marin como una niña pelirroja, audaciosa, bonita y peleadora, que no quedaba callada cuando desafiada. Ahora era una linda mujer y llena de coraje.

Sus ojos deslizaron por su rostro, ojos y se detuvieron sobre los labios. La posición lateral que estaba en relación a ella, las manos atadas, la forzaban a buscar el apoyo de su brazo y pecho. Marin hizo un brusco movimiento para alejar su mano, asustando el caballo que se detuvo y levantó.

Pero Aioria lo dominó con facilidad. Luego de controlar el caballo, él la apretó aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Marin lo encaró enojada, luego se volvió tensa, dándose cuenta de donde sus ojos azules se habían fijados.

La posició en la que se encontraba, contra el pecho masculino, las manos atadas frente a su cuerpo, hicieron con que su ropa quedara un poco tirada adelante, exponiendo un poco sus senos.

- Aleja tus ojos de mí. - dijo furiosa, dándole un golpe con el codo en su estómago.

El caballo balanceó para un costado, inquieto por los movimientos sobre sí, meneando la cabeza, respirando nervioso.

Marin percibió la agitación del animal y empezó a patearlo en el cuello. Asustado por la agresión, el animal se levantó. Marin se agarró en la montura, consiguiendo empujar Aioria hacia el piso.

Con otro movimiento ágil, pudo controlarlo e incitarlo a correr rápidamente. Shina sonrió, esperando que la pincesa pudiese escapar, pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando notó que Shura no parecía preocupado, incluso se divertía con el infortunio de su amigo.

Aioria se levantó, a pesar del dolor y de la humillación frente a sus hombres. Sacó el polvo de su ropa, tranquilamente. Puso las manos en la cintura. Todos sus hombres daban carcajadas, todos menos Mu, que permanecía serio.

Entonces él silbó fuerte. En este instante el caballo detuvo su marcha, casi echando abajo a Marin. Otro silbado y el animal gira y dispara hacia su dueño, a pesar de los intentos de Marin en volver a la huida.

- ¡Zéphro! - Él llama al corcel y acaricia su cuello - No estoy enojado contigo, amigo.

Él volvió a montar en el animal y antes de recomenzar la caminada, forzó a Marin a encararlo, sosteniendo con fuerza su mentón.

- Si intentas huir de nuevo, llevando a mi caballo, quiebro tus lindas piernas. - amenazó.

- Tú no lo harías. - ella sostuvo su mirada desafiadora.

- Pues experimiente hacer esta estupidez de nuevo.

Y volvieron al viaje.

- No puedes mantenerme así. ¡Estoy sin aire! - protestó Shina.

- Si prometes ser buenita...

- Prometo... que no intentaré matarte. - dijo ella solemnemente.

- Bueno...

Shura la hizo bajar y Shina cayó sentada en el suelo. Luego se levantó, intentando recuperar su dignidad. Shura estiró su mano hacia ella que, contrariada, la aceptó, montando de nuevo en el caballo, atrás de él.

- Con las manos así no tengo donde sostenerme. - ella protestó.

- ¿No eres una amazona? ¿Eximias en las montarías? Pues piense en algo para mantenerse ahí. - él sonrió y Shina tuvo ganas de golpearlo de nuevo.

Su imagen, con la garganta asfixiada por la soga que la prendía, le vino a la mente y ella sonrió.

- ¡Qué linda sonrisa! - él comentó - Espero que estés pensando en cosas buenas.

- De hecho. - ella continuava sonriendo - Pensaba en tu muerte, lenta y agonizante.

- ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué palabras cariñosas! - contestó irónico.

Muchas horas pasaron, no habían parado ni para comer. El sol ya moría en el horizonte cuando Aioria dio el orden para parar y armar campamento.

- ¿Entonces, ha aprovechado el viaje? - preguntó.

- Adorable. - contestó sarcástica, ignorando su ayuda para bajar - Necesito ver a Shira.

- No. - dijo él, bajando también.

- ¿No? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Tú eres mi prisionera y si aún no te diste cuenta, lo puedo sí. - él la agarró por su brazo - Vamos.

Mientras caminaban, Marin observaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hogueras fueron prendidas, el olor de la carne llenaba todo ambiente, haciéndola acordar que nada había comido todo el día.

Él la condujo hacia algunas vegetaciones. Con una soga le ató su pie y con la otra punta, la aprisionó a un árbol.

- ¿Adónde crees que me voy?

- De ti espero cualquier cosa. - contestó, haciendo un fuerte nudo - Traeré comida y agua.

- ¿Y si necesito de...er...privacidad?

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó, pero se dio cuenta que ella se sonrojaba y percibió lo que quería - Bueno, entiendo, lo arreglo caso necesites de privacidad.

- ¡Ahora! - ella dijo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Necesito ahora.

Él suspiró, desatando su pie y agarrándola por su mano.

- Vamos, hay un río acá cerca.

Siguieron por un camino que los condujo hacia el río. Desesperada por la sed, Marin se inclinó y tomó del agua dulce con placer. Luego de saciarse, se preparó para entrar en el agua, pero observó que Aioria aún permanecía parado, apoyado en ul árbol, encarándola.

- Señor...- ella lo miró - No espere que haga eso mientras me estés observando.

- Perdón. - él se puso rojo y se alejó - Te doy dos minutos.

Era el tiempo que necesitaba. Marin se quitó sus ropas, quedando sólo con sus ropas íntimas y se tiró en el agua. El río era profundo y de aguas rápidas y siguiendo la corriente, empezó a nadar. Nadó lo más lejos que pudo, lamentando el hecho de abandonar a Shina. Pero si encontraba los soldados del rey, los avisaría.

La corriente aumentaba. Cansada, buscó una piedra en el medio del río para recuperar el aliento. Un poco ahogada, no pudo ver bien por el agua, sólo sintió que brazos fuertes la agarraban.

- ¿Adónde ibas, princesa?

- ¡Aioria!

Le vio el pecho desnudo, los músculos, la piel bronceada donde relucían algunas cicatrizes, seguramente conseguidas en los combates, la expresión dura, los rasgos cerrados.

- La corriente me arrastró. - fue la disculpa que encontró.

- No me pareció eso.

Él la agarró contra su pecho, haciéndola sentir a través de sus fina combinación la forma musculosa de su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba de él.

- Volvamos, princesa.

Brazos la circularon por la cintura, se vio arrastrada por las aguas y arrojada con violencia sobre la yerba. Aioria se echó sobre ella, marin se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que ambos estaban casi desnudos. La combinación mojada revelaba gran parte de su cuerpo. Su mirada deslizó sobre el rostro masculino de Aioria, la barba de días le daba un aire seductor. Su mirada fue hacia su tórax, que subía y bajaba con la respiración tensa y nerviosa. Percibió, entonces, que él la miraba distinto.

- ¿Qué harás conmigo?

- No me gusta que me desafien. - contestó, mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente - Intentaste huir de nuevo...

- No intenté robar tu caballo...- tartamudeó ella - ¿Me vas a quebrar las piernas?

- Hay otros medios para punirse a una mujer.

Y en un segundo la boca de Aioria se apoderó de la boca de ella con una fuerza devastadora. El beso era una combinación de castigo y dominación, pero se suavizó. Marin quiso alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Al revés de luchar, se dejó llevar por los labios que se movían sensualmente sobre los suyos.

Las manos de él deslizaron por la cintura y piernas de Marin, cada toque despertando dentro de ella un fuego intenso que la dominaba por completo.

Él interrumpió el beso de forma brusca, parecía transtornado. Se alejó rápidamente y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Volvamos al campamento. - ordenó, arrastrando la joven.

Marin no dijo nada, aún temblaba, sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Tocó sus labios. Había sido su primer beso...

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
